Ronin's Tale Enter The Akatsuki
by School Stranger
Summary: Time To Ruin One Man's Life To Get The One Thing They Want The Most - The Tailed Beasts. Who Said They Where Slaves To Themselves. RoninXLeiko. Enjoy - Akatsuki Members - Sasori, Deidara And Itachi


_Not ever ninja is cut from a form of a cloth; they have to work to achieve it. Like the blonde haired knuckle head ninja – Naruto Uzumaki. Who took the test at least twice, and failed. Yet he worked towards his own goal in life._

_But, there is always a different path to get what you want in life. It doesn't have to be the way of the ninja. What if it still involves protecting the one your heart has built the trust to? _

_The way of the samurai is designed to show that affection, as you tend to only use it within self defense, or to protect the one that you have grown an attachment to. That is where this tale shall unfold, with Ronin, and his only love. His path will flow out before us as he lives his life through the village of Iwagakure – Home to the Akatsuki member Deidara_.

A tall male now stood at the foot of his house, his eyes seemed to glisten underneath the warmth of the sun, even though they where a jet black colour, just like his hair as well. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves which traveled at least up to his elbow before they where cut off by his sleeves. He wore trousers compared to most of the men which worked around the village of Iwagakure.

A young girl also stood beside him, her hair a fair blonde as her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her hair tied up into a neat little bow at the back of her head. A small cut skirt which was warn around her hips travelling down to her knees, as her top was covered with a cream colour top and a deep blue jacket pulled over the top of it.

"Come on Ronin… Lets do something fun today!" The girl now threw her arms forward as she let them drop back around her before they started to swing back and forth with the motion slowly beginning to get smaller.

Just at the moment the girl's arms had stopped swinging back and forth an explosion seemed to shudder the surrounding land, as out from the side of an Inn fire seemed to dance back and forth from the building. A long blonde haired man now flew out the newly created hole as he landed upon a creature which was waiting the other side for him – Or it seemed to look that way.

"Lets go. Un." He spoke swiftly toward what looked like the creature as underneath the creature a red headed man seemed to be standing wearing a cloak, covered with red clouds in a random formation – _Akatsuki._

"I've got to go." Ronin now grinded his teeth together before he turned into the small house, grabbing the sword which he had been given by his own teacher, and darted out from within the house. Sword now slung into his rope belt in order to use both hands for running as fast as possible to cut the wind.

"Bye then…" The girl's lips sank ever so slightly as she knew that it was going to come sooner or later. Now she slide down upon the step of the front door watching him running off in the distance, without even giving her a wave for a good bye.

"Looks like we're going to have company, Deidara." The red haired man now looked up towards the blonde haired man, a small grin was seen upon his lips, before the red head turned to look over his shoulder as he was walking.

"Do you want me to take care of him as well? Un" Deidara now smirked widely as he looked behind him as well towards the man who was darting to them. "I won't mind using my Art once more. Un"

"I've gotten tired of waiting for you Deidara." A growl was behind the red heads tone of voice as he came to a dead stop to wait for the man to finally reach him. "Besides, I need something to do every now and then when we're on missions."

"If you say so Sasori-Danna." Deidara's smug look seemed to drop of his face, now beginning to fly ahead of Sasori once more, this time not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if his partner was at all wanting him to stop to watch the show.

Ronin had finally caught up with Sasori, being out of breath from the long run which he had to cover to catch up to him. Deidara now out of anyone's sight as he had flown forward and upwards as well.

"You're slow. I don't like slow people, they make me wait." A dark tone coated Sasori's words as a glare formed from his eyes as he scanned the man who now stood before him in a crouching stance.

"If there is a next time, you won't get to even speak, let alone criticize me." Ronin still being out of breath slowly stood back up into a fighting stance instead of the pitiful crouch he had taken on.

"O, there won't be, I'll make sure of that." A sweat smirk passed through his lips as he pulled a minor scroll out from one of his cloaks many pockets and placed it upon the floor, unrolling it so it showed a small marking.

Ronin now seemed to freeze upon the spot waiting to see what would have come out of the scroll, his hand clenched around the handle of his sword.

Out from the scroll a puppet seemed to appear, it had four arms upon it, its eyes seemed ragged around the edges as it was rather dry from not ever being able to blink. The mouth having four parts where it had parted, the legs also dangled over the front of it as it sat waiting for strings to be attached.

"I'll let you live a while longer." Sasori smirked as he raised his hand, his fingers spread out from one another as strings flowed from his hand toward the puppet which was lifeless. "Let's go." With a single twitch of his index fingers the mouth seemed to click open, as out from within it a number of needles flew straight into Ronin's stomach. "There could be a next time, if you find an antidote in three days."

The black spots seemed to cloud Ronin's total view, as the poison upon the needles seemed to spread rather quickly as it was close to his hearts inward blood stream, his knees also growing rather weak as the oxygen upon his blood stream was also carrying the fair share of the poison towards his other organs. "Jerk…" Was all he was able to let pass his lips before his hand loosened around the handle of his sword.

"Save it." Within a quick puff of smoke the puppet had disappeared within the scroll that it had came from, as Sasori rolled it back together tying it up and placing it back into his cloak pocket, now turning upon his heels and walking off. "You'd better be much better the next time we meet, if you survive."

Ronin's knees still being able to hold him up, managed to turn himself around ever so slowly, as he began what would be the very long walk back towards the village which he had just come from. The needles poison trailing deeper within his body, as he was about just over a quarter of the way back to where he had come from, he ended up collapsing upon the rough floor. Luckily it was upon his back which stopped the needles working and further within his body.


End file.
